


Once I Was Seven Years Old

by writergirl3005



Series: Bingo Challenges [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Goes AU around ROTS, Happy AU, Rites of Passage Bingo Challenge, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: There are moments in your life that have the potential to change its course. They can be happy, sad or bittersweet; but they will never be forgotten. Written for the Rites of Passage Bingo challenge.





	Once I Was Seven Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Lukas Graham song 7 Years.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. 

Obi Wan had been imagining what his knighting ceremony would be like for quite some time now. Even though he was old enough, and prepared enough to undergo the trials, he felt that he wasn't quite ready yet to be a knight. He had several conversations with Master Qui Gon about this. Master had agreed to let Obi Wan be a padawan for some more time. "Until you feel comfortable to becoming a knight Obi Wan," Master Qui Gon had said. "Despite what some Masters might say, there is no rush. We have time."

But as it turned out, they didn't have all the time in the world. They had far less time than he had expected.

It was supposed to happen like _this_.

Master Qui Gon should have been there to see his padawan become a knight. Master Qui Gon should have been the one to welcome him into the ranks of the Jedi knights. Master Qui Gon should have been the one to cut off his padawan braid. Obi Wan could have taken some time just to enjoy being a knight, to settle into his new responsibilities and to get used to them before taking on a padawan himself.

It hadn't happened that way.

Master Dooku had taken Qui Gon's place in the ceremony. Obi Wan had known about Master Dooku, but the two of them had only met on a few occasions and Master Qui Gon was always there to act as a buffer between them. Now, without Master Qui Gon's presence (Obi Wan would never feel Master Qui Gon's presence again), the two Jedi didn't quite know how to deal with each other.

Obi Wan also had to take on a padawan learner immediately. He hadn't wanted to do it, but he had made a promise to Qui Gon. Anakin Skywalker might be the Chosen One, and he needed to be trained. Now that the Sith were back, the matter of Anakin's training had become much more essential.  

Obi Wan sighed. It was now time to speak with Yoda and to tell the Grandmaster of his plans to train Anakin. Obi Wan knew how much of a challenge it would be. But he had to do it. It was his responsibility as a Jadi Knight, and also the fulfilment of his promise to Qui Gon.


End file.
